


Flash of Life

by RukaIsAFan



Series: Sheith Prompts and Other Little Dabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Hugging, M/M, Post Season 2, Reunion, Tears, Tenderness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/pseuds/RukaIsAFan
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from 1o3o1: Shiro and Keith reunion Post Season 2 :,)Shiro didn't know what happened to him, but he will always return to Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1o3o1 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1o3o1+on+Tumblr).



In a bright flash, he was gone.

In a bright flash, he was back.

A pair of hand wrapped around him, tight and warm, but still quivering from the andraline the flow through them. They pulled him into a body. His head was pressed against something hard, blocking out all the light. It felt as if he was in a cocoon, protected, warm, safe and loved.

_Keith._

Keith was holding him, his heart beat was loud and quick. There were quiet sobs as Shiro felt warm fat tears fall on his hair and forehead.

Was Keith crying? He was crying. What made Keith cry?

It was odd because he never witness Keith cry, only the downcast looks and tenseness of trying to keep himself together. Keith was never this open, this vulnerable to let anyone see him cry. It hurt Shiro to see it. He wanted to know what cause it, why was Keith crying.

There were muffled voices in the background.

“He’s hogging Shiro all to himself.” It sounded like Pidge’s voice was pouting at the observation.

“Pidge, you know how much Shiro means to Keith. We’ll all get our turn soon and not get stabbed.” There was no bitterness or malice in Lance’s barb.  “Lance’s right. Just let Keith have this. We’ll have the group hug after.” There was something bright and cheerful when Hunk talked about a group hug.

“I’ve never seen Keith this… emotional.” That was certainly Allura. He’s pretty sure no one has either.

Shiro coiled back into Keith’s body. He didn’t know what happened to him. One minute he was in the Black Lion, fighting against an giant armored Zarkon… next he was in Keith’s arms feeling as if somehow a great length of time have passed between the ticks and seconds between the two moments.

It didn’t matter really to him what happened, at least right now, Shiro wanted nothing more to stop Keith’s tears even though he was probably the caused of them. He inhaled deeply and took in the scent of Keith, all spark, dark wood and hint of spice, there was grime and salt mixed in but it was still the smell of Keith. He turned his head to the side and saw everyone looking at him, there were a few others he didn’t know, even Slav was there.

He closed his eyes, they can wait. The was only one place he wanted to be, in Keith’s arms as the younger man combing his hair in comfort and the sobbing turned to silent tears. The heart beat in Keith’s chest was slowing and he felt his own starting to sync with it. 

There was only place he wanted to be, in Keith’s arms and having their hearts beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks, are very much appreciated if you enjoy this! 
> 
> My twitter is: [RukaIsAFan](http://www.twitter.com/RukaIsAFan).  
> My tumblr is: [RukaIsAFan](http://RukaIsAFan.tumblr.com) too in case you want to talk to me!


End file.
